The present disclosure relates generally to the field of aviation. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to a radar terrain awareness warning system (“RTAWS”).
Radar terrain awareness warning system provides aircrews with information regarding the terrain. One elemental piece of terrain information that is needed by aircrews are tower installation locations. This is a difficult piece of terrain information to provide because tower installations are growing at a rapid rate and passive databases are incomplete.
What is needed is a radar terrain awareness warning system configured to actively provide tower installation locations to allow the aircrew to more effectively determine the appropriate course of action during an aircraft flight.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.